Yikes
by missymagi
Summary: Clary hits her head and forgets everything and Jace decides to use this to his advantage... AU AH
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****The Mortal Instruments**** or any of the things that belong to the series.**

CPOV

"Isabelle, I hate your brother!" I whined. "He is _such_ an asshole!"

Isabelle laughed, "What did he do this time?"

"He managed to get me detention!" I cried out.

Isabelle was now dying of laughter, "That's so funny! _You_ in _detention_? That is so hard to believe!" I glared at her as her laughter died out. "You know he's only an ass to you because he _likes_ you."

"Ewww!" I shrieked. "Jace would _never_ like me. Not even if I was the last girl on Earth."

Isabelle shrugged and said, "So I'm guessing you won't be needing a ride home?"

"You guessed correct," I sighed. We said our goodbyes as I made my way over to the detention room.

The room was practically deserted except for the teacher whose name I did not know and Jace Lightwood slumped in a seat.

"Clarissa Fray?" The teacher asked. Jace's head snapped up, but I quickly turned away and nodded my head yes. "Okay good. Now you kids be good and no talking. I'll be back soon."

"Hey, Clary!" The asshole himself said. I ignored him and tried my best not to look at him as I took a seat on the opposite side of the classroom. "In case you didn't hear me," he said. "I said, 'Hey, Clary!'." I pulled out a sheet of loose leaf paper and began to sketch a rose. _Ignore him. Ignore him. Ignore him._ "Aren't we a little too old for the silent treatment?" I still didn't respond.

Suddenly my piece of paper was ripped out from underneath my pen. "Hey!" I snapped and looked up to see Jace leaning on my desk. "Give it back!"

I used to be affected by his golden beauty, but not anymore. His personality ruined it. When I first became friends with Isabelle, which was last year because she was new, she introduced me to Jace. Her brother. He was actually nice for about a week, but then he all of a sudden decided to make my life a living hell.

"This is actually pretty impressive, Fray," he said. "But you know what would be more impressive? A drawing of me." He had that with a stupid arrogant smile on his face.

"Get over yourself," I snarked. "Anything that involves _you_, can _never_ be impressive."

Jace shook his head as he said, "Clary, Clary, Clary. When are you going to stop fighting your love for me?"

"Ugh! Shut up!" I said. "I do _not_ love you! And I pity all those stupid girls who waste their time obsessing over you!"

"You seem cranky," he said. "What's got you all bothered?"

"You!" I snapped.

"Now what did I do?" He asked. "All I've done was try to make conversation with you, but nooo you won't comply!"

"You got me detention," I pointed out.

He looked like he was going to argue, but then said, "Oh right." I was about to say something, but Jace quickly spoke, "The teacher's coming back." He quickly took the seat in front of my desk.

The teacher walked back in and said. "You guys may leave." Then he walked back out.

"Finally," I muttered as I stood up. I went to walk out of the aisle, but I failed to notice Jace sticking his leg out to trip me.

I gasped and everything went black.

XOXOX

Everything was black.

"_Clary_, _Claryyy,"_ I heard someone say. "_Clary! Wake up!"_ The person shouted as he or she shook me.

I opened my eyes and saw a golden angel. My breath caught. He was gorgeous. He had beautiful golden eyes and curly golden locks to match. There was concern on his face. "Clary," he said. "Are you alright?"

I sat up and looked around. There was no one else in the room, so he must be talking to me. "I'm alright," I said, "but my head hurts. And why do you keep calling me _Clary_?"

His face twisted in confusion, "It's your name isn't it?"

_My name?_ My mind felt blank. How could I possibly not know my own name? "Is it? I can't remember."

The angel's face paled.

I gave a nervous chuckle as I rubbed my throbbing head. "Umm who are you?"

The golden angel looked away for a second and when he looked back he had a huge smirk on his face and a weird glint in his eyes that made me feel a bit fearful.

"I am Jace Lightwood," he said. "Your _boyfriend_."

**I am so sorry for vanishing for a while, but a complication had came into my life and now it is gone and so I am back!**

**I don't know if I'll be able to continue my other stories since that complication had ruined my train of thought. So I am starting this story.**

**Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

CPOV

"My _boyfriend_…" I said more to myself. How the hell did I end up with such a hot guy as a boyfriend?

"Yes," he said, "your boyfriend." When I didn't say anything he continued, "You do remember what that means or do I have to explain?" His tone was sarcastic. That pissed me off.

"_Yes_, I do know what that means," I said through my gritted teeth.

He smirked, "Good. And yes I know what you are thinking: OMG how could I _possibly_ be dating someone _this_ gorgeous!" He spoke this using a girly voice.

"No, that is not what I was thinking at all," I snapped. "I was thinking: OMG how could I _possibly_ be dating someone _this_ obnoxious!"

"I see you haven't lost your sense of humor," he stated. "So anyways, does your head still hurt?"

"Yeah, it does," I said. "What happened? And how did I lose my memory?"

"You tripped," he said while looking away and rubbing his head.

I pursed my lips, "And exactly how did I trip?"

"How am I supposed to know!" He exclaimed. "You're a klutz! You are perfectly capable of landing yourself in the hospital no matter what you do!"

My eyes narrowed, "Are you sure you are my boyfriend? Because you're kind of an asshole, no offense." I said.

"None taken," he said with a smile. A real smile might I add. "C'mon lets go get your head checked out." He grabbed hold of my hand before I could protest. His fingers were warm, long, and slender, like an artist's hand. It sent a wave of warmth throughout my whole body. I guess this must mean he really is my boyfriend after all.

XOXOX

Jace ended up having to carry me the rest of the way to his car since I kept wobbling over while we were walking.

I didn't realize how muscular he was till I felt his rock hard abs against me. It's funny how I can't remember what I look like, but I must be pretty gorgeous to have such a perfect boyfriend.

"Hey, Jace?" I called to him.

He looked down at me, "Yes, Clary?"

"What do I look like?" I felt delirious. I knew I wasn't going to stay conscious much longer. My eyes were slowly closing.

Jace didn't hesitate before speaking. He said, "You are beautiful." Then everything was black yet again.

XOXOX

"Jace!" I heard someone yell. "I know you had something to do with this! I don't know what, but I plan to find out!"

"Iz," I recognized Jace's voice. "She hit her head. It wasn't as if I took a frying pan and smacked her with it!"

"Ugh! Will you two quit yelling?" Another voice chimed in. "You're going to make her concussion worse!"

"I have to agree with Simon," Someone else said. "This can't be good for Clary's health."

"Alec," Jace said. "You are only agreeing with Simon because you just want us all to shut up not for Clary's sake, but for your own."

"Everyone," an older women's voice spoke. "Let's just stay calm and quiet."

I forced open my heavily lidded eyes.

I made eye contact with a slender girl with long raven colored hair. "Oh! She's up!" Everyone in the room gasped and looked over at me. The girl with the black hair ran over to my bedside. "Clary!" she squealed. "I am _so_ glad you are alright!"

I didn't know how to respond so I just gave a small smile. Then a geeky looking boy with glasses started talking. "We were all so worried about you!"

"Clary, honey," a pretty older woman with red hair walked over to me and gave me a hug. "Thank, God, you weren't seriously injured. You need to be more careful!" When she pulled away, everyone was just looking at me. Waiting for me to speak, but I couldn't. I was at a loss for words. These people, they are all strangers to me. Except for Jace. He was slouching in the corner staring grimly at the floor.

"Wow," a boy with black hair and deep blue eyes said. "She really doesn't remember any of us?"

"Well that's what amnesia is, Alec." The girl said. Then she looked at me. "I am Isabelle Lightwood, your best friend!"

"Oh," I said, speaking for the first time. "You're Jace's sister?"

"Unfortunately," she laughed. "And this is Alec," she pointed to the boy who just spoke. "My other brother."

"And I am Simon," The kid with the glasses said, "your other best friend, since kindergarten."

"And of course," the older woman with the red hair spoke, "I am your mother, Clary." She stared at me with a hopeful look on her face. A look that seemed to say, 'C'mon, Clary, surely you remember me?' But my face must have still been blank because the lady left the room hysterically crying.

I felt tears start to build up in my own eyes. I don't know these people. Hell, I don't know anyone!

Jace must have noticed my sadness because he finally spoke up and said, "Guys, I think this is a bit overwhelming for Clary. Let's give her some time to herself." They all agreed and left the room except for Jace. He stayed.

"Are you alright?" He asked gently as he slowly made his way over to my bedside.

I shook my head, "No I am not alright! I woke up in a room full of strangers and I managed to make my mother, who is also a stranger, cry!"

"I know this is difficult and all," he said. "But you want to know what usually makes you feel better when you're upset?"

"What makes me feel better?" I asked.

He slowly grinned, "Drawing."

"Drawing? I draw?" He nodded yes. "Am I good?"

"You're really great, actually," he handed me a sketchpad. "And would you like to know what you _love_ to draw when you are extremely upset?"

"Tell me," I said.

"Me," He smirked.

I couldn't tell if he was serious or not…

**Wow thanks soooo much for all the reviews and subscriptions! I decided to give you all another update! **

**Continue reviewing and subscribing and favoriting! **


	3. Chapter 3

CPOV

"Clary," Jace sounded stern. "Let me see it!"

"No!" I hugged the paper to my chest. "It's horrible!"

"That's impossible," he said as he tugged at the paper.

I gave in and had let go of the paper, "Fine! Take it!"

"You can be really stubborn, you know that?" He asked as he turned over the paper. Out of embarrassment, I hid my face into Jace's chest. He was lying on the hospital bed with me.

I heard him gasp so I said, "See? I told you it was horrible!"

"Clary," Jace said, "this is really good." And for once he didn't sound the least bit sarcastic.

I pulled away and looked at him, "Really?"

"Yeah," Jace marveled. His eyes were wide with fascination.

"Well I bet when I get my memory back," I said. "My drawings of you will look more descent than _that_."

Jace looked confused for a moment, but then it quickly faded, "Right."

XOXOX

I was released from the hospital the very next day since. Things with my mother and I have been a little awkward.

"So, Clary," my mother said. "Do you have any déjà vu feelings yet?"

"Nope," was all I said as I snuck a sideways glance at my mom. She looked distressed, but who could blame her?

"So this is home?" I asked when she pulled up to an apartment building.

"Yes, this is our home," she said. "C'mon."

I followed her inside and up the stairs since the apartment building had no elevator. She opened a door and quickly walked inside and I followed. The room was pretty dark.

Then suddenly the lights turned on and a lot of people jumped out and screamed, "Welcome home, Clary!" I gasped as everyone laughed. It was the same crew from the hospital except this time Jace wasn't here.

"Clary!" The girl with the black hair, whose name I think was Isabelle, came over to me first. "I made you this scrape book of us! It starts from the day we met last year to the day before you lost your memory!"

"Aww, thanks!" I was actually touched by this because even though this girl is a complete stranger, she took the time to make me something. Isabelle handed me a huge purple book that was filled with many pictures. I flipped through it and felt my eyes start to burn. I fought back the tears and plastered a smile on my face. "This is really great and maybe I'll get my memories back faster with this!"

"That's the plan!" She beamed.

"So where's Jace?" I asked.

The kid with the glasses snorted, "Probably having a random hookup as we speak."

Isabelle laughed, "Yeah that's Jace's number one hobby."

I frowned, "What!" _Jace is cheating on me?_

"Enough about Jace," Alec, _I think that's his name_, spoke up. "Let's have cake!" Everyone started cheering for cake so my mom took out a huge cake that read, FEEL BETTER, CLARY!

XOXOX

The next day was a Monday, which meant school. My mom told me that I should go because it might trigger some kind of memory.

I walked outside when I heard a car honk. Jace was parked outside the apartment building. I was pretty pissed that he was apparently cheating on me, but then again, he _is_ a stranger to me.

"Need a ride?" Jace asked with his car window rolled down.

"Not from you," I flatly said.

Jace's eyebrows furrowed, "Why not? I give you a ride to school every morning."

"Are you cheating on me?" I bluntly asked.

Jace blinked, "No, why?"

"Because you weren't at my 'Welcome Back' party and that kid Simon, I think that's his name, said something about you having a random hookup and then your sister said that hooking up was your number one hobby."

"It's not true. Rat face hates me and Isabelle always agrees with whatever he says," Jace stated. He didn't look guilty and he looked as though he didn't care whether I believed him or not.

"All right," I said. I made my way towards his black Charger, when another car pulled up. It was an older looking car.

The car honked and I heard, "Clary!" being called from it. It was Simon and Isabelle.

I looked at Jace, but he told me to go with them and then he drove off.

"Hey, guys," I said once I got in.

"Was that _Jace_?" Isabelle asked.

"Yeah?" I said and Isabelle and Simon gave each other a look that I probably wasn't supposed to see…

XOXOX

The way to school was pretty interesting. It involved Isabelle and Simon bombarding me with "Remember when we…?" and me saying "Sorry, I still don't remember."

Isabelle escorted me to my locker. "So first period we have English and it can be really- OH MY GOD!" She squealed. "Don't look now, but Mr. Hottie with a fine body is coming this way!"

I glimpsed over my shoulder and saw a cute boy with black as night eyes and hair. He caught my eye and gave me a smile. "Who is that?" I asked Isabelle.

"That's Sebastian Verlac," she said in a dreamlike state. "The hottest guy in school!"

"What about Jace?" I asked.

Isabelle's jaw dropped, "You did _not_ just say _Jace_ is _hot_!

I was about to say something, but someone else cut me off. "Hey, Clary," it was that boy, Sebastian. "How are you feeling? I heard about your accident."

"I'm all right," I said. "I just have no memory."

"Oh," he said. "Well in that case, Hi, I'm Sebastian Verlac, the boy who is asking you out."

"You're asking me out?" I blinked.

"Yes, I am." He grinned. "So, Clary, will you go out with me?" Even though his dark eyes and dark hair gave him a mysterious look, I was definitely more interested in Jace.

"Sorry," I frowned. "I have a boyfriend."

"Oh," he blinked. "Well he's very lucky." Then Sebastian left.

"Clary," Isabelle started speaking. "You have a _boyfriend_?"

"Yeah?" My eye brows furrowed. "Didn't you know?"

"No! I didn't know!" Isabelle screamed. "Who is he? Do I know him?"

"Yeah you know him." I admitted. "It's Jace."

"_Jace_!" Isabelle's jaw fell. "You and Jace aren't dating! You guys hate each other!"

"Well then why did he say he was my boyfriend?" I asked.

"Oh my God! You've been secretly dating Jace!" She exclaimed. "This makes _sooo_ much sense! I mean, you guys hated each other for no good reason and all that sexual tension building up between you two was really just your hidden relationship!"

"Well he didn't go over the details of our relationship," I mumbled.

"Oh, we are going to be late to class," She said. "Let's go!"

**Thanks again for reviewing and subscribing and favoriting! You are all super amazing! **

**Continue Reviewing, Subscribing, and Favoriting!**


	4. Chapter 4

By the time lunch time came, I was ready to die of boredom. Since I have no recollection of any of the stuff we are learning in school, all my teachers basically acted like I wasn't there. Maybe tomorrow I am better off staying at home.

I have every class with Isabelle and now that I've gotten to know her a bit, I realized why we are friends. She is funny and smart. She didn't strike me as the kid who takes detailed notes and hangs onto every word a teacher says, but then again, I probably shouldn't be judging.

She led me to a square table in the corner of the cafeteria. "So this is where you, me, and Simon sit every day. And sometimes Maia, Jordan, or Alec joins us. Oh and Magnus too."

"What about Jace?" I asked.

Isabelle laughed, "Like hell Jace would ever sit with us. But you guys are dating and you outted your secret relationship, so maybe he will shock us."

"Who will shock us?" Simon asked as he plopped down in the seat next to Isabelle.

"Jace," Isabelle answered.

Simon narrowed his eyes, looking confused, "Why would Jace shock us?"

Isabelle's eyes went wide, as if she realized something, "Oh! You don't know!"

"I don't know what?" Simon was looking even more confused.

"Jace and Clary are _dating_!" She exclaimed.

"What?" His jaw fell open. "Since when!" He was staring at me in disbelief. I felt my cheeks heating up.

"Since they met," Isabelle added, "I guess."

"That's crazy!" Simon looked oddly upset and flustered. "They hate each other! And didn't Jace get Clary detention the day she lost her memory?"

"They probably planned that so they could have a major make out session without getting caught," Isabelle theorized.

"I love how you guys are talking about me right in front of me," I chimed in.

"Sorry," they both mumbled and then started a new conversation about how Maia and Jordan are possibly back together, but I tuned them out once I spotted Jace entering the Caf.

His golden curls bounced as he looked over at me. I waved to him and smiled. He smiled back, but only for a short while and dropped his head to the floor as he walked over to my table.

"Hi, Jace," Isabelle said in a tone that suggested she knew a deep, dark secret.

"Hey, Iz," Jace acted like he didn't notice her odd tone. "Hey, Simon," then he looked over at me, "Hey, Clary."

"Jace," Isabelle started. "I _cannot_ believe you would try to do something so…so _deceitful_."

His face paled, "What are you talking about, Iz?" He looked horrified.

"You know damn well what I am talking about," she shot at him.

"Isabelle, I-I can explain, it was just a joke-"

Isabelle cut Jace off, "How dare you keep your relationship with Clary a secret! You should have told me! And it was probably your idea to keep the relationship a secret, otherwise Clary would have told me in a heartbeat."

Jace let out deep breath, as if he had been holding it in, "Your right, I should have told you." He admitted. His cheeks were oddly flushed. "I just thought you would be pissed at the idea of me dating your best friend is all."

"Well it's not like you would have cared if I were pissed anyways," she huffed. Jace just shrugged as he took a seat next to me.

"So how long have you guys been dating?" Simon stiffly asked.

"The week after we first met," he said. Simon eyes grew wide and he looked extremely angry.

"Isabelle and Simon," I called for their attentions. "Are you guys dating?"

Isabelle laughed, "Pshhh, no."

Simon shook his head and went back to giving Jace the death stare. _What if Simon likes me?_ I mean, it's not like I really know anyone since my memory is gone…What if I don't really like Jace. What if I actually like Simon, seeing him as a stranger, I might be able to develop feelings for him, but why would I do that when I have such a hot boyfriend?

XOXOX

Jace drove me home from school and the car ride was pretty interesting. "Did I ever date Simon?"

Jace chuckled, "No, why? Do you like him?"

"Well he kept giving you a dirty look at lunch, like he was jealous," I said.

Jace laughed again, "Of course he is jealous, I mean, I am stunningly handsome and he isn't. And it is quite amusing how you don't see how painfully obvious it is that he is in love with you, but when you lose your memory, you suddenly can see it."

"I don't think that's amusing," I muttered. "I think it's sad."

"Well if you were in my position you would find it amusing."

"How so?" I asked.

"Because I win the girl."

XOXOX

We arrived at my house and Jace properly said goodbye without forcing me to kiss him. I wondered if I should have kissed him already, but this whole situation is still kind of freaky.

"Mom!" I screamed. "I'm home!"

"Hey, sweetie!" She shouted back. "I'm in the kitchen!"

I ran into the kitchen, smelling something delicious. "What did you make? It smells great."

She grinned, "Coconut pancakes. Come sit down!"

I sat down as she gave me a plate of pancakes. She pulled up a seat across from me. "This is your favorite meal," she said.

I took a bite out of it and it tasted like heaven. "I can see why! These are great!"

"Your father used to make them for you every Sunday morning," she beamed. At the mention of "your father" I felt a chill run down my back. Isabelle warned me not to bring up my father when I asked Isabelle where my dad was. "Since Sunday's were usually the days I would paint, your father would cook those pancakes to cover up the paint smell."

Suddenly I could picture it, me being a little girl and my mother's art easel, my father who wore glasses and had brown hair. I could almost picture him flipping the pancakes on the griddle.

"Luke," I said.

"What?" My mom gasped.

"My father," I said. "His name was Luke."

**Sorry for the delay, I got sick over the weekend and fell behind in school so I had to catch up. Thanks for the reviews and subscriptions and favorites! I didn't read over this chapter so sorry for any major mistakes and awkward sentences…**

**Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Review, Subscribe, and Favorite!**


	5. Chapter 5

"You remembered your father's name?" Jace looked panicked as he repeated what I had just told him.

"Yeah, it was weird," I said. "My mom made coconut pancakes and started telling me how my dad used to make them every Sunday morning and suddenly the whole scene played out in my head."

"It was probably the aroma of the pancakes," Jace said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Jace shrugged, "Memory is best linked with smell."

I smiled, "That's interesting. Where did you learn that?"

"I took AP psych last year," he stated. It really hadn't occurred to me that Jace was smart. I mean by the looks of him, one would think he's an average B student with his tousled blond hair and muscular, but slim build. He really was one of those boys people had the right to envy.

Jace pulled into the school parking lot and we both hoped out of his car. Isabelle had insisted that Jace and I should ride together since we made our relationship public, which reminds me… "Jace?"

"Yeah?" he looked over at me. His strange, but cool, tawny eyes gave me the chills.

"Why did we hide our relationship?"

"Because…" Jace's eyes broke contact with mine and searched around the surrounding. "Because...because we didn't want to gross Isabelle out."

"Oh, well that makes sense," I said.

Jace let out a breath that he seemed to have been holding, "it sure does."

He slid my hand into his and led me inside the school.

XOXOX

Jace left to his first period class after I convinced him I remembered where my classes were. It's pretty ironic how I can remember something as pointless as my classes, but I couldn't remember my own birthday.

"Clary!" Some guy screamed. The boy ran over to me. "I see you are back! I heard about your accident. I was so worried for you." The kid had pale blond hair and black as night eyes.

"I came back yesterday," I told him.

"Right and too bad I missed it being out sick." He pouted. "Let's take a walk."

"I'm sorry, but I don't even know your name and I have to get to class."

"I'm sure your teacher won't mind and I am Jonathan Morgenstern, the boy who has a crush on you." He put his hand on the small of my back. I felt myself stiffen. He lead me to a stairwell and urged me to walk down the stairs, which led to the basement, I presumed.

"I'm flattered you like me and all, Jonathan," I said. "But I have a boyfriend."

"No you don't," he told me.

"Yes I do," I told him.

"No, you don't," he kept insisting.

"I am dating Jace Lightwood," I blurted out.

Jonathan grinned, "You hate Jace."

"No I don't," I firmly stated. "I've been secretly dating him for the past year. We finally made our relationship public as of yesterday."

"Well I think your "relationship"," he used air quotes around the word _relationship_, "is _total_ bullshit."

"_Well_ it's _not_!" This boy was seriously irritating me. He was two seconds away from me slapping the living daylights out of him. _Hmmm_..._maybe I'm a violent person_…

"Did Isabelle know about your relationship with him?" I shook my head no. "How about Simon?" Again I shook my head no. "That's funny, what kind of girl doesn't squeal to her best friends about her secret love affair?" Without even realizing it, Jonathan had managed to corner me against the wall, in the basement, which I don't recall even going down the stairs in the first place…

"We were scared that they would disapprove." My voice shook.

Jonathan gave me a non-too friendly grin. "Jace doesn't care about you. Jace is watching you…" Jonathan leaned in close and whispered, "To make sure you keep your mouth shut."

"Ke-keep my mouth shut about what?" I dared to ask.

"What you guys did!" Jonathan smashed his lips onto my and forced is tongue down my throat. He placed his hand on my crotch. Panicking, I bit his tongue hard and kneed him in the balls. He groaned and fell off me. "_You little bitch_!" He slapped me with such a force that I hit the ground hard. I managed to clamber up the stairs before he could attack me again. My heart felt like it was going to pop out of my chest. I ran straight for the bathroom.

I thought about what had happened and what _could_ have happened. I heaved my guts out with tears in my eyes _.The boy was lying! Jace and I didn't do anything! He was going to rape me! _As much as wanted to forget about what had happened, I could not forget about what he said:

_What kind of girl doesn't squeal to her best friends about her secret love affair_?

XOXOX

When lunch time came around, I could barely speak. I stared at the ugly bruise that was forming on my left arm. _Jace doesn't care about you, _the voice in my head said.

"Clary, are you alright?" Jace asked me.

"Yeah are you okay? Because you seem pretty quiet today, Clary," Simon added.

Biting my lip, I asked, "Who is Jonathan Morgenstern?"

"Jonathan _who_?" Isabelle's eyes squinted.

"Morgenstern," I pronounced it slowly. "Tall-ish kid with pale blond hair and black-ish eyes?"

Jace shook his head, "Doesn't sound familiar."

"Yeah," Simon agreed.

I felt the hair on my arms start to stand.

**Again I am very sorry for the long wait! I managed to catch the flu, which is an amusing story: I was over my friend's house and her younger sister wouldn't leave us alone and she had a cold. So the next day, my friend texts me, "Hey just to warn you it turns out my sister has the flu and so do I…" And guess what! I had the flu also! And now I'm a bit behind in school, but oh well. Lol**

**Thanks for the reviews and subscriptions and favorites! **

**Please continue doing so! **


	6. Chapter 6

The next day I was very jumpy. I kept seeing Jonathan from the corner of my eye, but of course every time I turned around to look, he was never there, only a figment of my imagination.

Last night I spent hours searching through my yearbooks, I found no Jonathan Morgenstern, but there is no doubt about his existence. I had the bruises to prove it. Jace called my cell several times that night, but I ignored him. I even had my mom drive me to school today just so I could avoid him.

"Clary, what happened to your arm?" Simon asked me. We were standing by my locker as pulled on a _Green Day_ hoodie. I wanted to cover up any cleavage.

"I fell," I lamely said. Jace turned the corner of the hallway; my heart sped up, maybe due to what Jonathan had said or maybe something else. "Want to walk me to class?" I asked Simon.

His brown eye's brightened. "I'd love to," he said, but paused when Jace called my name. I quickly grabbed Simon's arm and dragged us away.

"Are you and Jace in a fight or something?" He asked.

"No, why do you ask?" I said.

He pursed his lips, "Oh I don't know, maybe because you just bluntly ignored him."

"Oh, I didn't realize it was him, I thought it was Sebastian since he keeps trying to ask me out." I lied.

"That jack ass is still after you?" He looked shocked. I nodded yes. "Damn I didn't think he was the type to pine over someone."

"People aren't always what they seem," was all I said before we got to class.

XOXOX

In the hallway to my next class, I saw Jace and dropped my head down praying he wouldn't see me, but I guess I didn't pray hard enough. "Clary!" He made his way over to me.

"Hey," I numbly said.

He looked pissed. His gold eyes scorned me. "Why have you been avoiding me?"

"I haven't," I lied. What kind of person admits to someone that they are avoiding them?

"Yes you have," he sounded sure of himself. "And I want to know why."

"You are mistaken and I am late for class," I went to walk past him, but he grabbed my forearm causing me to tense up. He must have felt me tense since he immediately let go. "Look, Jace." I sighed.

"That's a lie," He quickly cut me off from speaking. "I know you've been avoiding me and I just want to know why. I won't be mad, just tell me the truth." He looked pretty sincere, but Jonathan crept into my mind.

"I don't think we should keep seeing each other, Jace." I bit my lip and turned my head to the lower left.

"Why not?" He asked, non-too-gently, might I add.

"Be-because I feel like you are watching me!" I snapped. "Like you are waiting for me to remember something!"

Jace held a stoic expression, "That's ridiculous."

"Is it?" I asked. "Because everything you've been telling me has been _ridiculous_."

"Clary, don't do this," he warned.

"How about you tell _me_ the _truth_, Jace?" I snapped. His blond curls fell on his face; he pushed it back with contempt. "I _won't___be _mad_, just tell me the truth," I mimicked what he had said earlier.

"Fine, the truth is we aren't dating," he spat. "We never dated and we will never date. We _hate _each other. If there's a word worse than hate, than that is how we feel for one another." I felt the color drain from my face. _How could I have been so stupid to ever believe him?_ "And you are right. I am watching you. To make sure you don't tell people what happened. What we _did_."

"And what did we do?" I dared to asked.

Jace laughed a humorless kind of laugh, "We killed someone, Clary."

**A little short, sorry! **

**Love the reviews and subscriptions and favorites!**

**Continue reviewing and subscribing and favoriting!**


	7. Chapter 7

"What?" _We killed someone, Clary_. His words replayed in my mind. I felt a choking sensation. I stared at Jace in pure fear. He had a smirk on his face, but it quickly disappeared when he saw my face.

Jace spoke with apprehension. "Clary, you don't- I was only-," His voice drowned out as I collapsed onto the floor, fading into darkness.

XOXOX

"_Clary_, _Claryyy,"_ I heard someone say. "_Clary! Not again!"_ The person shouted as he or she shook me. _Not what again_? I wondered.

My head was pounding and my eyes felt glued shut, but I managed to force them open. Gold eyes were the first thing I saw. "_An angel"_, I sighed in bliss. Maybe now this headache will go away…

"Oh, thank God you're awake, Clary," The angel breathed. Its voice sounded so familiar. I searched the angel's face for any recognition and just like that, it hit me, _Jace_. My eyes widened and I realized I was lying in his lap. I tried to pull away from him, but he only held on to me tighter.

"Jace," My voice was raspy. "Why are you holding me?"

"I was holding you because I was worried you wouldn't wake up," he answered. My mouth fell agape. I searched his face for any signs of humor, but he was all serious. "Look, Clary. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you before. I was just mad at you and all your accusations."

"What are you talking about?" I ungraciously asked. "What does that have anything to do with you getting me detention?" He finally let me go and stood up. I stood up too and Jace had to steady me since I almost toppled over. Sparks ignited over the skin he touched. _So weird…_

Jace continued as though he didn't hear me speak, "The truth is Clary. I don't hate. I never hated you. But I made you believe that I did just so you would hate me. I was doing all this to_ protect_ you. And I am so sorry."

"_What_?" I figured I had a concussion because there was not a chance in hell the Jace Lightwood would say what he just said.

Jace's face scrunched together and I felt the strangest urge to smooth it out. "I think what I just said was pretty clear."

"So what you're saying is, is that you got me detention because I accused you of something and you don't hate me?" I was so confused.

Jace threw his hands up in frustration, "Why do you keep bringing up the whole detention thing? And how the hell do you even remember it?"

"Why wouldn't I remember it?" I snapped. "We are in detention right now, in case you forgot!" After I said that, I noticed lockers and I saw the room number _128_. We weren't anywhere near the detention room. "Wait, why aren't we in the detention room?"

Jace tilted his head to the side, "Clary, what's the last thing you remember?"

"Oh! We were dismissed from detention," I technically answered his question even though I was really trying to paste together all my discombobulated memories, which is really hard to do when you have a pulsing headache. "Oh! You tripped me! And I hit my head!"

"_That's_ the last thing you remember?" Jace studied me.

"Yeah, why?" Irritation was clear in my voice. _Why does he want to know what I remember_?

"Clary," He gently said. "That was over a week ago."

"_What?_ That's _impossible_!" I said. _Or was it_…

"Clary, when you fell, you hit your head and got a minor concussion." He walked closer to me. "You couldn't remember anything."

I stared at him, wide-eyed. "You-you're lying," I stammered.

Jace only shook his head. He was so close now. His breath felt warm against my lips.

A part of me wanted to close the gap between us, but another part of me reminded me that Jace and I are enemies. _But he just confessed he doesn't hate you_…

"Jace, what are you doing?" My voice came out as an unsteady whisper.

"Something I should have done a long time ago," he whispered back. I tilted my head up and slowly, but ever so gently, our lips met.

**Sorry for another short chapter! I'll try and make the next one longer.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and subscriptions and favorites!**

**Please continue reviewing, subscribing, and adding to favorites!**


	8. Chapter 8

His lips were light on mine, but the sparks were intense. It was as if he was afraid that I would shatter. I didn't really have much experience with kissing, so I wasn't sure what to do with my hands, but Jace's were on my shoulders. I wrapped my arms around his neck, since that's how they do it in the movies, and I pulled him closer to me, deepening the kiss. My head was spinning. I was overwhelmed with the sensation of Jace- his scent, his taste, his muscular arms.

As quickly as the kiss started, it ended. Jace pulled away from me and took a step back. My eyes were wide open staring at Jace, whose eyes were just as wide as mine. I never have seen Jace look like this before. He looked shocked and nervous and vulnerable.

"I'm sorry," he said. I was once again stunned. Jace _never_ says sorry. "I shouldn't have kissed you."

"I don't understand," I said. "Why did you kiss me?"

"Well you always did suck at figuring out the obvious," he smirked.

I scowled, "What do you mean?"

"I like you, Clary," he admitted. I started blankly at him. I felt like my ears deceived me, but I was too stunned to ask him to repeat.

Finding my voice, I said, "You're lying."

"Am not," he said.

"Are too," I said back.

"Am not!" He insisted.

"If you like me then why were you always so obnoxious to me?" Anger flared through me.

Jace made an impatient noise, "I already told you! It was to protect you!"

"Protect me from what?" I asked.

"Before I moved here, I never had many friends because Isabelle, Alec, and I were homeschooled," he said. "But I did have this best friend, J.C. He was a little not right in the head. But his dad was getting him help, or so he said. So anyways, when Isabelle introduced us, you immediately fascinated me. I don't know why or how, but you did. And that weekend J.C. was coming over to visit and Isabelle invited you over."

"I forgot all about J.C. coming over so when he finally arrived, I didn't even notice because I was too busy trying to impress you. J.C. was insanely mad so he dragged me out of the room and told me that our friendship was over and if I ever dated you or let alone became friends with you, he'd make sure something bad would happen to you. And when someone crazy threatens you, it's hard not to believe them."

"I barely remember that day," I said.

"It's burned into my mind," he muttered. "I have another confession to make. While you lost your memory, I pretended to be your boyfriend."

"Oh," he looked guilty. "And how did that work out?"

"It was good, but of course it all blew up because of J.C." He looked away from me.

"J.C. showed up?" I tried to remember, but nothing was popping up in my head.

He nodded. "You asked who Jonathan Morgenstern was and I stupidly forgot that was J.C.'s name. Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern."

"What did he do?" I asked.

"I don't really know for sure, but what I do know is, is that he tried to break us up. He made you all paranoid and I think he did something else because you started to get all tense when anyone touched you." Jace grimaced. I suddenly had goosebumps running up and down my arms.

"Oh," I frowned not wanting to talk about it anymore and went back to what was said before. "So how was it? I mean us being a couple and all?"

Jace grinned, "It was great. You did everything I said."

"Oh God," I winced. "What'd you make me do?"

"Nothing too horrible. I was the perfect gentleman," he laughed. "Don't you worry."

"And yet I'm worried." Jace chuckled at me and I glared at him. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me close. It felt oddly nice. He was leading me out the school. "Where are we going? We have class?" I asked him.

"We are going anywhere that's not here and screw class." A small grin formed on my lips.

**Sorry everyone for going MIA for a bit…I was distracted with a tv show… Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Review/subscribe/favorite!**


End file.
